


On the cloud of unknowing

by coffeestain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestain/pseuds/coffeestain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks in at the wrong moment.</p>
<p>“So, you still sore from last night, Rogers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the cloud of unknowing

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever encounter a situation at work or school and think to yourself, "This is definitely a fanfiction"? Because that's what this is. It's terrible and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Hey, this is my first published fic on AO3 so... forgive me because I'm still not quite used to this tagging system.

It’s 11:30am and Bucky walks in to the common kitchen at the Avengers Tower with sleep still in his eyes, and Steve is already showered, dressed and probably on his third coffee because he’s _Captain_ _fucking_ _America_ and that’s just how he is.

It annoys Bucky a little bit, if he’s being truthful.

“Mornin,’” Bucky slurs, plopping down - rather ungracefully, for all his years as a legendary assassin - on a seat at the counter next to Steve.

There’s a fondness in Steve’s eyes when he looks at him, or maybe it’s just a tiredness in his eyes that even supersoldier serum can’t fix. “It’s almost noon, Buck,” he says like he’s chastising him, but there’s an unmistakable grin on his face as he gets up and walks around the counter to pour Bucky a cup of coffee. Bucky lets out a sharp huff.

“Still morning,” he says as Steve presses the steaming mug into Bucky’s hands, and Bucky will waste no time in drinking it, not this morning. A smirk pulls at his lips. “So, you still sore from last night, Rogers?”

“ _Woah_.”

The voice comes from behind them, shocked and scandalized - a little amused, even - and is that fucking laughter in his voice? Bucky curses under his breath, and Steve drags his hands down his face and groans because of fucking course there’s one person in this godforsaken tower who sleeps in later than Bucky.

_Tony Fucking Stark._

“Yeah, I’m gonna need some context for that sentence pretty immediately, Robocop.” He says, and the grin on his face as he walks up and leans on the counter could probably be described as _shit-eating_.

“He… that’s not what he meant, Stark.” Steve says, flushing. “It’s not… _we’re not_ …”

“Hey, woah, Cap, I didn’t say that. The Captain doth protest too much, I think.” Tony says, and yeah. Definitely shit-eating.

“We were sparring yesterday,” Bucky says, looking like he’s about ready to punch Stark in the jaw. “for a pretty long time. Took a while, but I got Stevie pretty good. He went _flying_. Hit the wall and collapsed like a bag of bricks.”

“I stumbled and hit the wall, Buck.” Steve says, and he is entirely too old for this.

“ _He went flying_ ,” Bucky insists. “It was incredible. I wish I got a Vine of that shit.”

Tony’s laugh fills the room, and if Bucky wasn’t awake before, he certainly is now. “Yeah? You sure that’s all it was, Barnes?”

“Yes,” Steve deadpans, and it’s that tone of voice when even Tony knows to back the hell off, except he doesn’t; not today.

“I could ask around, you know, if anyone heard anything… _explicit_ from your floor last night.”

Bucky scoffed. “Who’re ya gonna ask, Barton?”

“JARVIS,”

So it’s gonna be like _that._

_“Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes did indeed occupy the gym for quite some time yesterday, sir. As per usual, I monitored both of their vitals to ensure no serious injuries occurred.”_ The AI responds, polite as ever.

Satisfied, and maybe a little disappointed, Tony goes about getting his coffee and leaves the kitchen with a joke that neither Steve nor Bucky will even attempt to understand, and Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

* * *

“Thank you for this morning, JARVIS,” Steve says later, when no one is in earshot.

_“Not a problem, Captain Rogers. Ms Potts advised me to keep Mr Stark out of everyone’s personal business. I did not think you’d mind if I was not entirely truthful.”_

“Believe me, I don’t.”

* * *

“That was fucking close,” Steve mumbles, hot and wet against the skin of Bucky’s neck later that night. “With Stark this morning.”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky growls. “Do not mention _Tony Stark_ when _we’re fucking_ ,” His hands slip down Steve’s back, to the curve of his ass, and it’s a heavenly thing, really. “Just, you know. For future reference.”

“Noted,” Steve pulls back for just a moment, and Bucky feels like he’s going to burst if Steve’s hands are not all over him right this second.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Gorillaz song. Check it out!


End file.
